Lucy's Hogwarts Adventure
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A/U Join Lucy Potter Harry's little sister in her first year at Hogwarts.Set during Order of the Phoenix .Idea based on a video from Youtube.Slight crossover with the characters from Chronicles of Narnia
1. Chapter 1:The Letter and the Order

**Author's Notes:So I know I should finish "High King and his twin" but I'm at a standstill while I try to figure out a different direction to take the story instead of following the plot of the movie or I had an idea while watching a video on youtube (link to said video is in my profile).Basically it is a very AU HP/Narnia the narnia is very slight,but just the video and read description .My description in my profile .Video is not mine,I am just borrowing the idea with the permission of the person who made the video. Sirius Black is both Lucy and Harry's godfather.**

Eleven year old Lucy Potter lay on the couch too hot to do anything .Her older brother Harry had gone out and for the first time since Lucy could recall did not take her with him,their cousin Dudley was most likely prowling the neighbourhood with his friends looking for small children to beat Petunia was in the kitchen cleaning even though she had only just cleaned that morning .Lucy wasn't sure where Uncle Vernon was nor did she care,she fingered the letter in her pocket it was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry the same school her older brother had been attending for the past four years and the same school their parents attended,Lucy barely remembered her parents she had been a baby when they were killed ,Harry who had been four remembered them more ,plus he had a picture of them.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came in and Lucy slipped off the couch prepared to go up to her room when the door opened and Harry staggered in weighed down by the bulky body of Dudley whom he was half carrying ,half dragging into the had a dazed blank look on his face and Aunt Petunia let out a scream .Uncle Vernon glared at Harry ."What did you do to him.?!"

Lucy looked up at Harry a questioning look on her face and he gave her a tight smile before heading into the kitchen and sinking down onto a chair,Lucy was torn between staying down stairs with Harry and listening to her Uncle rant and rave or going upstairs and missing out on all the excitement ,she opted for staying downstairs after all Uncle Vernon could be very amusing when he was upset,but before Uncle Vernon could say anything a owl flew in dropping a letter onto the couch,Lucy was about to pick it up when it floated up into the air and opened itself,Lucy gulped she knew exactly what it was Harry had told her about Howlers when he had come back from his second term at Hogwarts and his friend Ron had been sent one by his clamped her hand over her ears as the letter started yelling then fell to the ground.

"Expelled!" Lucy cried throwing her arms around Harry's neck,"It's not fair,they can't expel you."

A few minutes later Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia leading a still dazed looking Dudley left the house and Harry without even glancing at Lucy went upstairs to his room,she heard his door slam shut and she bit her lip ,and flopped back down on the couch and flipped the telly on absent mindedly watching a cartoon without really seeing it. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and sat up ,her heart pounding slipping off the couch,she tiptoed toward the kitchen and gave a yelp several people in robes were in the kitchen,then she realised they were witches and wizards and not robbers like she had briefly thought.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

One of them stuck out his hand "Alastor Moody,where's your brother?" he asked

"Upstairs."Lucy said fascinated by the glass eye "In his room."

While Moody and two other wizards and the other witch went up to get Harry,the younger witch with purple hair turned to Lucy.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks,but call me Tonks do you have everything all packed up yet." she asked,"I suspect we'll be leaving shortly."

"Leaving,but where school doesn't start for another week?"Lucy asked confused,"And yes,I'm all packed up."

Moody, Harry and the other wizards came downstairs and they all headed out the door assembling on the lawn in front of the house.

"Where are we going."Lucy demanded as several brooms flew toward them and everyone grabbed one.

"Not now,Lucy,come on,get on."Harry said mounting his broom,Lucy frowned but climbed on behind Harry.

"Hold on tight"Harry cautioned before they took off,Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around his waist .At first she kept her eyes closed tightly,then she cautiously opened them and looked about or tried to anyway ,but everything was whizzing by so fast it was a blur .The wind whipped her hair behind her and she giggled .Pretty soon they touched down and landed in front of a house.

************************************************************************

Lucy followed the others into the house and down the hall,everyone except she and Harry went into the room where there were several other people gathered,a stout cheerful looking red haired woman came bustling out of the room.

"Harry,dear,how are you?" she asked giving him a hug,she turned to Lucy and smiled her eyes full of tenderness,"You must be little Lucy." she said giving Lucy a hug,"Now I suspect you two must be hungry,but unfortunately dinner must wait,why don't you two go upstairs,Ron and Hermoine are already up there." she said turning to Harry."Second door on the right."

Harry nodded and reached for Lucy's hand.

"Who was that?"Lucy asked as they headed upstairs.

"Missus Weasley."Harry said

Lucy noded,"She's nice,I like her is this her house?"

Harry shook his head ,"No,I don't know what this is" he said pushing open the door a girl pounced on Harry hugging him fiercely.

"Oh,Harry we just heard the news they simply can't expel you it's preposterous." she said then she seemed to notice Lucy standing there and cleared her throat ."This must be your sister,Lucy,I'm Hermoine Granger and over there is Ron Weasley." she said pointing to the red haired boy next to her.

Lucy nodded and stuck out her hand,"Pleased to meet you both." she said.

Ron was staring at her intently and she backed up a bit unnerved

,"Ron quit staring ,you're beginning to creep her out,what are you looking for anyway." Harry asked .

"Does she have you know,a scar too?" Ron asked,Lucy knew he was talking about a lightning shaped scar like her brother had had that scar for as long as Lucy herself could remember and she still didn't know how he had got it everytime she asked Harry how he had gotten the scar,he always changed the subject.

"No,she doesn't ,see for yourself." Harry said pushing Lucy's hair aside and revealing a bare forehead void of any scars.

Lucy was about to sit down when there was a loud pop and two identical looking red haired boys appeared out of nowhere.

"Thought we heard you,Harry."one of them said,the other noticed Lucy and grinned.

"Fred Weasley at your service over there is George ,I take it your Lucy Potter,I suspect you'll be as famous over at Hogwarts seeing as how you're big brother's Harry Potter."

Lucy bit her lip,she didn't want to only be known as Harry Potter's little sister,she wanted to make a name for herself and be her own person.

**So that's the first chapter Read and Review,but No flames .**


	2. Chapter 2:Hogwarts

**A/N: So this chapter is dedicated to RedRobins007 ,my one reviewer **

Lucy wished people would stop trying to hide things from her ,first Harry hid the truth about their parents' death for four years,she only found out when he came home this summer and now there was this mysterious Order of the Phoenix that most of the adults seemed to be a part of.

"I don't know why you're complaining ,Lucy,I barely know anything about it either."Harry said getting ready for his hearing at the Ministry of Magic in regards to using underage magic in front of a muggle.

"B-but you know more than I do,you always know more than I do,just cause you're older it isn't fair."Lucy pouted.

"I don't know more than you do,for example I didn't even know how Mum and Dad died till Hagrid told me."Harry reminded her.

Lucy wasn't to be convinced,when she made up her mind to be upset at someone she usually wasn't easily swayed ."That's because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never told you,but you could have told me."

"You were seven,what should I have said "Oh hey,Lucy guess what our parents were witches and wizards and they were killed by a dark lord."Harry asked .

In spite of the seriousness of the conversation,Lucy started giggling,"I suppose not,but Harry if they expel you from Hogwarts who'll look after me." she asked seriously.

"Hermoine or any of the Weasleys will."Harry assured her hugging her.

Lucy was on pins and needles the whole day, Missus Weasley tried to distract her by letting her help prepare lunch (magically of course) ,but Lucy couldn't help worry that the Ministry of Magic would expel her brother or worse and she shared this fear only with Sirius put Harry in Azkaban,where Sirius once was locked up.

"I'm sure they won't."Sirius said trying to reassure his little god daughter "And if they expel Harry,he could live with me and you can too at the end of the term."

Lucy smiled slightly,but she wasn't totally reassured not until she heard Harry's voice .

"Harry!" she squealed running down the hall and nearly bowling Ginny over in her haste to reach her brother,she threw her arms around his waist and promptly burst into tears."I thought they took you to Azkaban." she wailed.

Harry patted her back,"Well,I'm not,I also wasn't expelled,so I'll be going to Hogwarts too,come on ,lets join the others." he said taking her hand .

***********************************************************************

September first had arrived and soon it was time to go to Hogwarts, Missus Weasley had purchased Lucy's robes,and other school supplies and she had hugged her just as hard as she had hugged her own children and Harry.

"Be safe,dear." she whispered as Harry took her trunk.

"Look after your sister she's a special little girl." said giving Lucy one last parting kiss.

"Come on,let's go find a compartment." Harry said taking her hand and dragging her trunk along the corridor.

They found a half full compartment occupied by only three people a blonde haired boy about Harry's age,a pretty brunette around Ginny's age and a younger dark haired boy about a year younger.

"Lucy,these are the Pevensies,Peter,Susan and Edmund,Peter's in Gryffindor,Susan's in Ravenclaw and Edmund's in this is my little sister,Lucy,it's her first year."Harry said .

"Welcome." Susan said smiling Lucy smiled back and sat next to Harry staring at the scenery ,she was excited and nervous what would Hogwarts be like?

***********************************************************************

Lucy waited with the other first years for Professor Mcgonagall to call them into the Great Hall,there they would be sorted into their twisted her fingers and wondered if Harry had felt this nervous during his first year.

Soon the double doors opened and Professor Mcgonagall ushered them followed the other first years down the aisle and they stopped at a platform where there was a stool with a battered looking hat sitting upon it,Lucy knew that was this the Sorting Hat,it sorted students into each House.

Professor Mcgonagall unrolloed a parchment and started reading names each student came upon and the hat was placed on their head ,then the House was called.

"Lucy Potter." a low murmur spread through the Great Hall as everyone looked at Harry than at her .Lucy climbed the steps and sat on the stool gripping it with both hands,the Hat was placed on her head

"Ah, a Potter,little sister to the Boy-Who-Lived this is an easy choice .Gryffindor." the Hat said,Lucy smiled and jumped off the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

As soon as the Sorting Ceremony began food magically appeared ,Lucy had never seen so much food in her life the table was filled with it.

"Where does it all come from though."Lucy whispered she was sitting between Ginny and Hermoine.

"Magic."Ron said his mouth full .

"Oh." Lucy said taking a drumstick and some mashed potatoes. She looked over at the Staff table and noticed one teacher stood out because she was wearing all pink where as the other teachers were wearing dark colours with the exception being Dumbledore who wore smoky blue robes.

"Who's that teacher,she looks like an ad for a Pepto-Bismo commercial on the telly." Lucy asked Ginny .

Ginny shrugged,"I have no idea,probably a new teacher."

"She was at my hearing,she works for Fudge."Harry said noticing where his sister's gaze had gone.

Peter Pevensie leaned across the table ,"What'd your sister say she looks like again."

"An ad for a Pepto-Bismo 's a sort of Muggle medicine for upset stomachs." Harry explained "It's pink too."

"Nice." Peter said turning back to his wrinkled her nose as the lady (Professor Umbridge ) started talking,she tuned her out instead she counted the candles in the air and the different cakes and desserts on their table. She was so busy counting,she didn't even notice that Professor Umbridge had stopped speaking and Dumbledore was dismissing them.

"Lucy,go follow Hermoine ."Ginny said shaking her out of her jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.

**********************************************************************

The next day as Lucy headed for the Great Hall,Draco Malfoy stopped her,Harry had warned her about Draco when she had first gotten her acceptance letter .

"So you're Potter's little sister,how does it feel to have a liar for a brother."Draco sneered.

Lucy clenched her fists,"Harry's not a liar." she said firmly.

"Course he is,everyone knows it and I bet you're an attention grabbing creep like him." Draco said.

"Oy! Malfoy,leave her alone."Harry said coming up to Lucy,"You all right." he asked Lucy.

"I'm fine,but why does everyone say you're a liar,you never lie if You-Know-Who came back then it must be true." Lucy said,she had read one of the other students "Daily Prophets" last night.

Harry shrugged ,"Come on before Ron eats everything.".Lucy giggled and skipped ahead of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3:Umbridge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,that's not entirely true,I do own somethings I do not however own anything affliated with Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia.**

**A/N:I have reviewers! omg! *dances a jig* okay that's better onto the epic adventure.  
**

Lucy liked most of her classes ,she liked Transfiguration,finding Professor Mcgonagall to be tough but fair. Charms was fairly simple,she was even finding potions to be easy,much to the suspicion of Professor Snape who was quite sure Lucy was cheating somehow,but he couldn't prove it,although he kept a close eye on her figuring since Harry was so rubbish at potions,than Lucy ought to be also.

The one class ,Lucy found herself hating was Defense Against Dark Arts,she had thought they would be doing interesting stuff even if it was small ,but all they were doing was reading,she complained about it to the others at dinner and Hermoine surprised her by replying.

"Actually in first year,you don't really get hands on experience not until your third year."

"Well,you lot get to do neat things,I'm sure even with Umbridge as a teacher."Lucy said poking her carrots and sliding them to the side of her plate.

"Actually,we don't."Ron said .

"oh."Lucy said she looked around the Gryffindor table her eyes scanning the room,"Moine,where's Harry?" she asked finally.

"I don't know,he said something about the common room and detention with Umbridge ,I suspect he's too upset to eat."Hermoine said .

"Oh cause no one believes him that You-Know-Who is back."Lucy said perceptivally.

Hermoine nodded,Lucy chewed her bottom lip,then stood up grabbing a plate and piling it high with food,"I'm going to take Harry some food." she said precariously balancing the plate,she left the Great Hall .She bumped into Susan Pevensie,nearly dropping the food,she was with another girl with white blond hair and wide eyes

"You're Harry Potter's little sister." the girl said in a soft musical voice.

Lucy nodded

."This is Luna Lovegood,where you headed?"Susan asked

"Gryffindor common room,Harry wasn't in the Great Hall,I 'm bringing him up some dinner."Lucy said indicating the plate.

"Here."Susan waved her wand "_locomoto plate" _the plate hovered in front of them and moved up the stairs .

"It should go all the way to your common room."Susan said .

"Thank you."Lucy said following the floating plate of food .She told the Fat Lady the password and stepped through the hole .

"Harry,I bought you dinner."Lucy said not sure how to set the plate down or take the spell off,"But um,Susan Pevensie put a locomotion spell on it to help me get it up here and I'm not sure how to get it off."

Harry waved his wand and the plate floated down onto his sat next to him,snitching bites every now and then while reading some of her books

*******************************************************************

Lucy never really hated ,Dolores Umbridge proved to be the exception .It was Lucy's second week at Hogwarts and once again they were only reading .One of the other students asked when they would get to practise spells and Professor Umbridge looked at the boy as if he had two heads and wings.

"And why would children such as yourselves need to practise spells for you're only eleven."she asked sweetly.

"Cause we won't always be eleven and it would be nice to have some experince just in case something happens which it already has."Lucy said a bit angrily .

"And what exactly has happened,Miss." Umbridge looked at her.

"Lucy Potter and how about only the biggest thing to happen,You-Know-Who coming back." Lucy said staunchly.

Professor Umbridge seemed to be racking her brain for something then a sickeningly sweet smile spread over her face,"You're Harry Potter's little sister it 's a pity,he fills his own little sister's head with such terrible lies,now He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named is not back,despite what this girl's brother claims to have seenlast summer."

"He is back,Harry wouldn't lie about something like that he never lies,if he says he's back,then I believe him."Lucy said standing next to her chair her fists clenched .

"Detention,Miss Potter,come with your brother."Umbridge said sweetly.

Needles to say when Harry heard the news that Lucy had managed to land herself in detention,he wasn't pleased.

"Lucy,how could you."Harry groaned,his hand was still throbbing from last night's detention and Lucy had a very low tolerance for pain.

"I was defending you,Umbridge said you were telling me nasty lies by saying You-Know-Who was back,but you aren't." Lucy frowned,"I thought you'd be happy."

"Not when it lands my baby sister in detention with the most sadistic teacher in Hogwarts."Harry said angrily

"Fine."Lucy said tightly tears sparkling in her eyes,"Next time defend yourself." she stormed into the girls dormitory

"That was horrible ,Harry."Hermoine said as she and Ron came over.

"What?"Harry asked,"I'm only trying to protect her."

Hermoine shook her head,"You can't always protect her,she's the little sister of the famously infamous Harry Potter,The Boy Who Lived and in her eyes you're her idol of course she's going to defend you ."

"She still didn't have to land herself in detention."Harry muttered.

"Well true,but you don't have to yell at her."Hermoine said shaking her head.

***********************************************************************

Lucy spent two days not speaking to Harry,on Saturday,she seemed to be in a good mood as she came into the Great Hall.

"Harry,today's a Hogsmeade weekend right."Lucy asked pulling the bacon and eggs toward her.

"Yes,but you have to be a third year to go."Harry said .

Lucy rolled her eyes,"I know,but I was wondering could you get me stuff are you allowed to do that."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me."Harry asked bemused,this was the longest Lucy had ever held a grudge .

Lucy shrugged,"You're my brother ." she said simply."Well,can you get me stuff." she asked

"Yeah,what do you want."Harry asked Hermoine handed him a pen and parchment from her purse and Lucy rattled off several things.

"Right,well,I'll see what I can get,okay,try to stay out of trouble "Harry admonished his little sister .

***********************************************************************

With Harry ,Ron and Hermoine gone Lucy was bored,she wandered around the castle wondering what to do.

"Lucy,come play Wizards Chess with me"Nigel said waving her over.

Lucy shrugged and wandered over to the now empty Gryffindor Table ,she sat down and Nigel explained the rules to her. They spent the entire day playing different games .

**A/N: Short,I know sorry,next will maybe longer .**


	4. Chapter 4 Stunning Malfoy

**I know,I should update more often,but hey,I like keeping people in kidding .By the way I rented OOTP,so I could refer to it and I might see HBP next week*fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer:I may be a female I am not however British and name isn't JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter,I am however in possessions of six Harry Potter books (I don't have #1 even though I have read it). I also do not own the Pevensies.**

"Umbridge has been made High Inquistor."Lucy announced suddenly at breakfast,Harry looked up expecting to see Lucy reading the front and back of someone elses paper,like she did at the Dursleys with Dudley's comics ,or Uncle Vernon's newspaper,he was therefore surprised to see Lucy persuing her own copy of the **Daily** **Prophet** .

"Lucy,where did you get that?" Harry asked,he didn't recall a owl dropping off a newspaper for her and it could't be Hermoine's since she was reading hers.

"Nicked it,well Fred did really,it belongs to Seamus."Lucy said ,"I'm going to give it back,so don't say anything." she said.

"I wasn't,but why do you want that paper."Harry asked.

"I just want to know what it says,they're still calling you a liar about You-Know-Who-returning."Lucy said.

"What's it say about Professor Umbridge ."Ron asked .

"Oh,its says that Cornelius Fudge has appointed Dolores Umbridge as High Inquistor and a bunch of other stuff,I didn't understand,is that good or bad anyway." Lucy wondered.

"It's bad." Hermoine said closing her own paper,"She's going to be inspecting teachers from now on."

***********************************************************************

Hermoine was right when she said that Umbridge was inspecting teachers,she was also cracking down on students banning anything that seemed like fun ,literally forcing snogging couples other was sitting with Nigelle at the Gryffindor table playing Exploding Umbridge came ,Ron and Hermoine were busy doing homework,since it was Friday and Lucy was first year she had no homework and Nigel had finished his

"Students are not permitted to do extra curricular activities until seven o clock."She said flicking her wand the game simpered and continued walking down the aisle.

Lucy seethed,"What am I supposed to do,I have no homework."she asked darkly,she pulled Harry's **Care of Magical Creatures** toward her and flipped through it,grabbing a piece of parchment and quill she drew the ceiling of the Great Hall .

"Wow ,that's good,Lucy." Hermoine said leaning over,"How did you do that."

Lucy shrugged,"I don't know,I just started drawing."

"Harry,look at this."Hermoine said showing Harry the picture.

"Blimey,not even Hermoine can draw that well ."Ron said ducking ."How'd you do it,magic." he asked.

Lucy shook her head,"I just drew it,that's all."she said .

"Well,however you did it it's perfect,I mean the details and everything is superb." Hermoine said.

"Lucy doesn't drawing fall under extra-curricular activcities ."Ginny asked .

Lucy shrugged,"Suppose it does,you think I shouldn't do it."she bit her lip worriedly.

Ginny srugged,"If it were me,I do it anyway.I mean you have no homewrok and you're not breaking any rules ."

"No,she might give me detention." Lucy said shaking her head."I'm goig to the common room,Nigel,you wanna come we could play up there.".

They left the Great Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor common room,rounding the corner they bumped into Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle. and Pansy Parkinson

"Hey,Potty,I hear there's a cell with your brother's name on it at Azkaban and the Daily Prophet's calling him a liar,hows it feel ,to have a liar for a brother,I suspect being the Boy-Who-Lived isn't good enough for him,now he wants more attention." Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up,Malfoy."Lucy said whipping out her wand."My brother is not a liar."

"You're not allowed to use magic in the corridors.I'll tell."Malfoy whimpered.

"Baby."Lucy scoffed stowing her wand back in her robes.

Malfoy whipped out his wand ,_Expel-_he never got far cause Lucy whipped out her wand ,_Stupefy_ she had no idea what that would do,she had only read it in Harry's book.

She walked away.

*********************************************************************

"You stunned Malfoy,Draco Malfoy,you stunned him."Ron asked ,"How you're a first year,first years don't know that kind of stuff."

Lucy shrugged,"I read it in a book from the library." she lied in reality,she had read it in one of Harry's books last year when he was home .She didn't want Harry to know that she had been reading his school books on the sly,whenever she could get her hands on them.

"But why did you stun him."Harry asked "And did anyone see you."

"If you mean Umbridge,no,no one saw me and I don't think he'll go blabbing to Umbridge cause he'll have to admit he got beat by a first year deserved it,the prat." Lucy said.

"Still,you shouldn't have done it,not saying he didn't deserve,but come on,this is Malfoy,he'll most likely go whining to his dad or somethin,then you'll be in trouble."Hermoine said.

Lucy shrugged,"I don't care."

"You should,look,it's not that I don't appreciate you sticking up for me,but you're my little sister,I should be the one protecting you."Harry said,"Promise next time Malfoy or anyone else says anything bad about me,you'll walk away and not get involved.

Lucy looked thoughtful,then nodded even though deep down she didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5: Flying and DA

**A/N: I hate this heat and it makes it hard to sit and write,but I'll try to update more often .In this chapter the DA is formed and Lucy over hears,Hermoine ,Harry and Ron talking about it . There's something in here from the books that wasn't in the movies if you can spot it,put it in the review and I'll give you a popsicle of your choice (since it's so hot)**

If it hadn't been for Ron talking about the DA in front of Hermoine in the Gryffindor Common Room ,Lucy might have never had heard about it,but luckily she was lying in the perfect spot,just behind the couch in front of the fire,the entire common room was empty ,except for Hermoine,Ron and Harry. Lucy did not set out ot eavesdrop on her older brother and his friends,but she had lost one of the radish earrings Luna had given her .Nobody noticed her behind the couch.

"If we could find somewhere the DA could practice it'll be fine,but I don't know of any places big enough to hold all of us."Ron said.

"What's DA?" Lucy asked suddenly appearing over the couch,Hermoine yelped

"Lucy,how long have you been listening."Harry asked a bit disapprovingly.

"Not that long so what's DA?" Lucy asked looking from one teenager to the other,none of them seemed to want to answer,Hermoine made a great show in raveling up her yarn,Ron pretended to be interested in his Potions homework and Harry examined his wand.

"Tell ,I won't tell."Lucy begged.

Hermoine looked at Harry,"Maybe we should after all,this affects her too .No matter how much you want to shield her from the truth."

"Right,I should know."Lucy said with a nod.

"Lucy, be quiet."Harry said a bit shortly,his scar was starting to prickle again."Look if I do let you join,you can't tell anyone that isn't part of it .Not even the teachers ."

"I promise,I won't."Lucy said raising her right hand .

"All right."Harry said,then,he Ron and Hermoine explained about the DA .

"I want to join." Lucy said looked at Harry as if daring him to disagree.

Hermoine unrolled the parchment from her bookbag and handed Lucy a quill.

"Remember,this is a secret."Harry warned as Lucy signed her name and Hermoine took the parchment back rolling it up to stick in her book bag,she stood up and left the common followed behind her,leaving Ron and Harry to talk .

**********************************************************************

The next day Saturday dawned bright and early,the weather was perfect for the Gryffindors first Quidditch match with Slytherin,but what would have been a perfect day soon ended badly,by the end of the match even though Gryffindor had won it felt like they had lost ,Harry,Fred and Geroge had been banned by Umbridge ,so they were short two Beaters and a Seeker .Angelina was depressed as were the rest of the team.

Lucy wondered what it would be like to fly as fast as Harry did,she didn't have her own broom stick first years weren't allowed and Harry

s was under lock and key in Umbridge's couldn't ask Hermoine she might go tell Harry so would went Edmund Pevensie instead.

"You want to borrow my broom?" Edmund repeated when Lucy asked him.

"Please,I just want to see how it feels to fly on my own where I'm not in a class or on the back of my brother's broom."Lucy pleaded.

"I don't know,Susan and Peter would kill me if they knew I let a first year ride a broom unsupervised."Edmund said ,then he shrugged,"Oh well,you only live once I say,hang on I'll get it."

"Thanks." Lucy said,five minutes later Edmund came back with his broom a nimbus 2000,"I know it's not as fancy as your brothers." Edmund said.

Lucy shrugged "That's okay." she said,swinging her leg over the broom and kicking off,at first it was a bit frightening ,she wasn't used to flying alone with out Harry or Madame Hooch on the ground yelling out instructions,in class,they only hovered a few inches above the ground. She urged the broom to go faster by leaning forward,shrieking with excitement she zipped around Edmund .

"Hey! slow down!" Edmund yelled watching as Lucy flew faster ,by now several people had come over and were watching Lucy the entire Quidditch team and several of the teachers ,Mcgonagall was one of them.

"Harry,you never told me Lucy could fly as fast as you."Angelina said as if Harry had kept Lucy's flying abilities from her on purpose.

"I had no idea,she could fly that fast." Harry said he was just as surprised as she watched Lucy and realised like him she was a natural on the broom.

Up in the air ,Lucy realised she had attracted a crowd,she gulped and slowed down letting the broom come to the ground ,she unmounted then handed it back to Edmund.

"Professor McGonagall,I'm sorry,I -I just couldn't resist and oh please don't punish Ed,I asked him to loan me his broom."Lucy said in a rush her eyes on the ground.

"Miss Potter,let me make one thing clear."Professor McGonagall said sternly,Lucy gulped here it came she was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. "Edmund Pevensie is in Hufflepuff he's Professor Sprouts responsiblity not mine also,I think you would be a good addition to the Gryffindor team you can take your brother's place as is if Angelina will have you."

"Are you kidding welcome to the team."Angelina rushed forward.

***********************************************************************

They had their first DA meeting in the Room of Requirements by the end of their first lesson nearly everyone was able to disarm their partners ,Neville was still having trouble . They headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Lucy was waiting for them; in order for them to avoid detection or trouble,Ginny had taken Lucy back earlier since first years were supposed to be back in their common rooms by was not happy about this until Harry reminded her that if Umbridge found out,that would be the end of the DA.

"Sirius was just here." Lucy said pointing to the fireplace,she stood up,yawning,"He said he'll talk to you later."

"What'd you tell him." Harry asked.

"That you were busy."Lucy said ,she flopped down on the couch.

"Luce,don't you think you ought to be in bed." Hermoine coaxed,she knew Harry wanted to talk to Sirius alone.

"I'm not a baby,Hermoine,I'm perfectly capable of going to bed on my own ."Lucy said folding her arms across her chest,if there was one thing Lucy hated it was being treated like a baby .

"I just thought."Hermoine said her voice trailing off.

Ron snickered and Hermoine glared at him.

"I'm leaving before this turns into a full on fight."Peter said,he headed for the boys dormitory.

Lucy watched as Harry attempted to contact Sirius,but after a few times and no Sirius ,Lucy grew bored and headed off to bed.

**********************************************************************

The next day was a Hogsmeade Weekend,with promises to bring her back treats,Harry,Ron and Hermoine left Lucy standing in the courtyard .

Lucy sighed and pushed her hands in her pockets,she wished she was a third year or first years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade too. She headed back to the common room and bumped into the Pevensies,she was a little surprised to see Peter and Susan ,Edmund was a second year,so he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade.

"What are you guys doing here." Lucy asked .

"We've been to Hogsmeade and it's miserable in the winter,where's Harry?" Susan asked.

"Hogsmeade."Lucy said .

Susan clucked her tonguer,"He left you,that's not very nice."

Lucy bristled even if Susan meant well it was still an awful thing to say about Harry as if he didn't even care about her.

"Harry is nice,I don't need him to stay behind and keep me company."Lucy said .

Susan blushed and Peter and Edmund smirked,hastily changing the subject Lucy asked them what it was like to grow up in a wizarding family.

They told her,then they asked her what it was like not only to grow up with Muggles and to have a famous brother.

"He's only famous in the Wizarding community,in Privet Drive he's just "that awful Potter boy" Lucy revealed.

"Lucy,do you remember your parents at all."Susan asked.

Lucy scrunched up her face and racked her mind trying to recall any memories of her parents,they were all too hazy and not one was clear enough to stand out in her shook her head sadly.

"I have a picture though,actually it's Harry's,but he gave it to me." she smiled brightly,but they could see the tears shining in her eyes.

"Harry says I have a bit of Mummy's hair in me and Daddy's eyes." she replied.

"I suppose that's good at least you have a picture of them."Peter said.

Lucy nodded . She suddenly had the urge to be alone,bidding them goodbye,she hurried away not to the common room,but to the owlery,where she burst into tears,not even sure why she was crying,but crying she was finished ,she took felt better. Taking a deep breath ,she headed downstairs,to the lavatory to wash her face and see what Harry and the others had bought back for her.


End file.
